Tão Diferentes Como o Sol e a Lua
by Cee M
Summary: Ele partiu e quem ficará para a ajudar a colar os pedaços do seu “eu” destroçado?


**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente nada me pertence. Senão a Bella ficava logo com o Jacob no fim do Eclipse e não com o outro borracho, também conhecido por Edward. Todas as personagens e locais citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sumário:** Ele partiu e quem ficará para a ajudar a colar os pedaços do seu "eu" destroçado?

_Nota:__ O Edward vai-se embora_

**Tão Diferentes Como O Sol e A Lua**  
_by: Cee M._

Não me apercebi que estava a chorar. Pelo menos não até sentir um liquido quente e salgado a passar pelos lábios. Estava tão apavorada que não tinha notado nada a não ser ele. Sempre belo e gelado, o _meu_ Edward. Mas já não era meu. Ele ia deixar-me. Outra vez. Ele próprio o dissera há minutos atrás.

Lembro-me, vagamente, de lhe ter prometido que não me ia meter em sarilhos e ele prometeu que me ia deixar seguir em paz com a minha vidinha. Agora tediosa e nublada sem a minha Lua para iluminar as minhas noites. Era um grande _dejá vú_.

A garganta fechava-se involuntariamente, vezes sem conta. Com tanta força e por tanto tempo seguido que sentia-me desfalecer com a falta de ar. Queria gritar e não podia. Quis falar, pedir, implorar-lhe para que não fosse. Mas era tarde. Ele já não estava ali. Em vez dele estavam os fetos verdes e a terra molhada da floresta de Forks.

As horas seguintes continuam a ser um mistério para mim. Lembro-me das cores e das sombras, da luz e dos sons, mas não das formas. Essas são um enorme emaranhado de ângulos, linhas rectas e curvas sem qualquer coerência.

Acabei por adormecer o meu consciente, apesar o subconsciente ter estado sempre acordado e a processar sempre a mesma informação "Ele foi-se embora, Bella. Para sempre…". Acordei pela terceira vez e vi uma luz. Pensei mesmo que fosse um chamamento do Além, algo superior que tinha tido pena de mim e ia levar-me desta vida de sofrimento perpétuo.

Realmente era algo superior, pelo menos em tamanho. Só mais tarde é que percebi que _aquilo_ grande, escuro e quente era o Jake. Tinha pêlo, muito pêlo. Era de um castanho avermelhado, semelhante à pele do jovem índio que me tinha contado as histórias fantásticas sobre frios e lobisomens. As mesmas que me levaram a perceber que, aquele que rapidamente ficava com o meu coração, corpo e mente era um desses _frios_.

No meio daquela alcatifa ambulante era confortável, um lugar quente, seco e onde eu me senti protegida. Eu tinha a ligeira impressão de que aquilo não era um animal "normal", mas não consegui reunir forçar para protestar ou perguntar o que quer que fosse. Sentia-me menos mal ali e isso era tudo o que importava.

Nos braços daquela criatura que me cheirava a cabeça vezes sem conta, encontrei outro significado para amor.

Não era obsessivo, nem me levava a dar tudo de mim e esperar nada em troca. Era algo cálido, gradual e dourado. _Tal como os olhos do…_ Era um sentimento bom. A garganta deixou de apertar tanto e consegui murmurar algo como "Obrigada".

Devo ter adormecido de novo naquele meio envolvente e prazeroso, pois quando regressei ao mundo dos vivos e acordados, estava numa cama desconhecida. Alguém me tinha tapado e… _Alguém_ estava a respirar ao pé de mim.

Virei-me depressa demais e acabei com o nariz esborrachado no chão. O "alguém" na verdade era o Jacob Black, mas uma versão gigante do rapaz, que eu tinha conhecido quando viera para Forks. E esse _rapaz_ ocupava a cama inteira! Eu tinha ficado com uma pequeníssima ponta. O estrondo deve ter começado a acordar a criatura que estava a dormir calmamente e que começou a resmungar assim que o cérebro o permitiu.

- Bella, és demais. Nem a dormir és capaz de ficar segura e sem te arriscares a sofrer lesões físicas. – O riso abafado e profundo era-me estranho, mas tinha uma parte do antigo Jacob que me assegurou que era mesmo ele.

- Jacob Black, a culpa de eu estar no chão é tua, sim?

- Sim, sim, claro que é.

Quando ele se levantou voltei a ficar assustada com a altura dele. O que é que ele andava a comer para ficar assim? O silêncio deu-me oportunidade de pensar e sentir tudo o que o meu cérebro tinha registado como sendo as últimas horas. _Ohh, ohh… Edward._

Aquele aperto na garganta e a dor no peito voltaram.

_Dói…_ Pensei. Ou achei que pensei. Acho que falei porque o Jake respondeu-me e, que eu soubesse, ele não lia pensamentos. _Não, ele não é o Edward…_

Quem entrasse naquele momento poderia pensar que eu estava a chorar por causa da enorme figura que se inclinava para mim. Uma rapariga pequena e desajeitada, sentada no chão a chorar e um rapaz, _Homem?_, a inclinar-se para ela.

- O que é que dói, Bella? – Por esta altura já ele me tinha pegado ao colo e estávamos os dois na cama. Eu continuava ao colo dele, com a cara escondida da curva do pescoço dele, a soluçar convulsivamente.

- Shhh, pronto, pronto, Bella. Shhh.

- D-Dói tan-to, J-Ja-k-ke. – Com a garganta apertada, os soluços e o pescoço dele a abafar as minhas palavras era quase impossível entender-se o que eu dizia.

- Pronto, pronto, Bella. Shhh…

Era reconfortante estar ali. Um abraço caloroso e calmante que apaziguava a dor horrível que eu tentava, em vão, refrear. Ficámos ali. Estava desfeita, com toda a dor, todo o desespero a quebrarem-me, vezes sem conta. Nem aquele calor bondoso me recuperaria. Não queria recuperar.

Quis morrer.

Sem o Edward, não havia vida para mim.

- Bella?

Em vez de responder, olhei apenas para ele. Sentia a cara molhada e os olhos inchados. Tinha os cabelos colados à testa e estava a ficar com sono de novo. Ele chamou por mim outra vez. Deve ter reparado que eu tinha começado a viajar. Não respondi. Não tinha o que responder. Ia dizer-lhe o quê? "Jacob, eu adoro-te mas tu não és ele"? Não podia, não a ele. Eu… Eu… Eu amava-o. Sei que sim. De uma maneira diferente, é certo, mas amava-o. Não me podia arriscar a perdê-lo assim. _Perder os dois…_

- Tens de dormir, está bem? Vamos dormir mais um bocadinho. Já falta pouco para o Sol nascer. Quando o Sol nascer, vai estar tudo bem outra vez. Prometo. Não te vou deixar, Bella.

Soube que ele falava a sério. Estava tudo naqueles grandes olhos castanhos, quase negros. O amor, a promessa, a verdade. O medo da rejeição, que eu o rejeitasse. Soube que ele falava a sério pelo beijo. Cálido, carinhoso, leve. Um roçar de lábios.

Ouvi-o sussurrar: _Não te vou deixar…_

Deitámo-nos novamente e, em pouco tempo, já eu passeava por uma praia. A praia estava dividida. Nume metade era dia e na outra era noite. Era como o meu coração, os seus donos. Eram tão diferentes como o Sol e a Lua.

* * *

Sempre achei que ela devia ficar com o Sol e não com a Lua.  
Qualquer tipo de feedback é bom, mas dispenso flames.

-beijo*


End file.
